As Time Goes On...
by audi
Summary: characters' thoughts on Sakura and Syaoran
1. The One She Couldn't Have (Tomoyo)

www

_Okay, I'm gonna work on a series of the main charactersthoughts as they begin to notice the Sakura/Syaoran couple forming (_which has to be the most **KAWAII** couple in all animé!!_) _

_ _

_Tomoyo (dub name: Madison), no matter how much the dubber tries to hide it Tomoyo _does_ like Sakura. If you beg to differ I've taken one of many scenes from the manga and written out the wording. E-mail me and I'll send it to you. _

_ _

_Ría_

_[thegoddess@goddess.com][1]_

The One She Couldn't Have 

Daidouji Tomoyo sat at home watching a shot of Sakura and Syaoran getting ready for yet another capture. . For not the first time she realized that Kinomoto Sakura, her best friend, didn't hate Li Syaoran, who was supposed to be her rival. In fact, Tomoyo realized that not only did she not hate him but she liked him – _like_ liked him. And he _like_ liked her too. 

She thought of how much Sakura hated him when he came – which was more than Kero-chan still did. But during multiple captures he was there. He may have called Sakura 'hopeless' and said she'd never be a Cardcaptor, but he was still there to save her when ever she goofed up – not like she goofed up _that_ much!

It was like Sakura now spent more time with Syaoran than with her. Sure, they were still _always_ together – they were best friends after all! – but she was always on some capture or another, or talking about sensing the Clow Cards. 

_Why can't he just go away?!_ Tomoyo thought bitterly. _Sakura was mine first! You stole her Li Syaoran! I love her! Not you! Me!_

Tomoyo flung herself onto her bed and before her head even hit her pillow she was crying. Within minutes her pillow was soaked with tears. Tears of love and of hate. It just wasn't fair! Not fair at all!

   [1]: mailto:thegoddess@goddess.com



	2. Cardcaptor Wannabe (Meiling)

www

_Part Two is about Li Meiling (Meilin Rae). For my babbling and the first part – _The One She Couldn't Have – _go [here][1]. _

_ _

_Ría_

_[thegoddess@goddess.com][2]_

_ _

Cardcaptor Wannabe 

_ _

_Li Syaoran is mine!_ Li Meiling though possessively looking at him talking to Kinomoto Sakura. From the start she knew Sakura would be nothing but trouble. Always going out of her way to show off to Syaoran. _Her_ Syaoran. 

They had played together as children. They would pretend they were Cardcaptors using magical abilities to catch the Clow Cards and save the world from some sorcerer or another. Back then she had followed him around, but she wasn't stalking him. They used to laugh and play together.

_I may not have any magical abilities, but I'm a much better Cardcaptor than her!_ That was another thing to ad to the list. Sakura actually got the magic, and she didn't. Meiling, who had ancestry to Clow Reed himself, was pushed aside as this… amateur was allowed to play at Cardcaptors with her little stuffed animal!

_And speak of the devil!! _Meiling spotted Sakura walking up to Syaoran with a serious Cardcaptor face. Immediately Meiling grabbed Syaoran's arm and ran to the other side of the playground. Then the bell rang.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=326674
   [2]: mailto:thegoddess@goddess.com



	3. Block of Ice (Sakura)

www

_Kinomoto Sakura's turn!_

_ _

_Ría _

_[thegoddess@goddess.com][1]_

_ _

_Block Of Ice_

_ _

_I guess feelings change…_ Kinomoto Sakura was doodling in the margin of her homework paper as she thought about Li Syaoran. She just couldn't seem to get him out of her mind. It was weird, but as much as she tried, she couldn't do a thing about it. She'd catch Clow Cards and try to just talk with Tomoyo… even get interested in her crazy outfits. But it just seemed to make things worse. She'd work on improving her tactics… and then hope Syaoran thought it was a good idea. She'd wear the outfits… hoping Syaoran thought they looked okay. _It can't be! No… there's no way! I can't actually…_ she laughed out loud. Kero-chan paused from his video game for a moment and stared at her before he resumed. 

She remembered that evil glare he gave her when he first entered her classroom and her life. it was as if he despised her… perhaps he did. At recess he had even tried to steal the Clow Cards – _her_ Clow Cards – then he called her 'hopeless' and told her she would never be a Cardcaptor.

She hated him at first. But… now… she… didn't. she looked forward to catching the Cards with him… if only Meiling would get out of the way!! _I better not be wasting my time… If only he could soften up… Then I'd know… I'd know for sure how that block of ice felt…_

   [1]: mailto:thegoddess@goddess.com



	4. Stubborn Annoying Gaki! (Syaoran)

www

_Stubborn Annoying Gaki!! _

_ _

_I'm only… working with her to help me capture the Cards. That's all…_ Li Syaoran tried to convince himself, consequently he was failing miserably. It was the first thing he had really failed at. 

_But…_ Syaoran looked up from his paper – he had an essay to write tonight – not noticing the hundred or so times he wrote 'Sakura' all over his brainstorming sheet. _She's annoying, she's a klutz, she's in the way and she's no Cardcaptor!! _Angrily Syaoran threw his pencil across the room. _I could do so much better without her!!_

_ _

Suddenly his thoughts were filled with memories. Memories of him saving Sakura and vise-versa. _I would be dead if not for her…_ But it wasn't just that… there was something more about her… something… special.

Syaoran then did something else very un-Syaoran like. He blushed as he looked down at his doodles on his homework.


	5. A Change Of Heart (Kero)

www

A Change Of Heart 

_Stuffed animal indeed! _Kero beatanother level. _Can a stuffed animal do that?! I am the Guardian Beast of the Seal, Cerberus!!_

He looked over at Sakura. _And there's my Cardcaptor going all goo-goo eyed over who-knows-what! _A thought suddenly sprang to his mind, _She _**can't**_ be thinking about Li Syaoran! Not with _**that**_ expression!!_

_ _

Kero remembered the day Syaoran came, proud as can be. Sakura hated him then and the hate magnified when, that night, there was a capture and Syaoran came. Kero actually thought Sakura disliked Syaoran more than he did. _But… something's… different… They're working together, side-by-side, to capture the Clow Cards, and Sakura always comes home all aglow. That _**cannot**_ be from FLYing! _

Kero glanced blankly at the TV screen, _maybe she changes with the Element cards she gets, like me! WINDY, WATERY, FIREY… I don't think I want to know what happens when she gets EARTHY. I know _I'll_ be returned to my normal self… but who's to say what happens to Sakura?!_


End file.
